Muggles meet Magic
by Dimitri Jinx
Summary: Here we have a story where your average muggle is going about their day and somehow stumble upon magic. With this story I'm doing something special, YOU can submit your own character, where I will create their universe as they stumble upon Magic. The requirements are in the first chapter, and I will only use them, should all requirements be met. Enjoy!
1. Info for future characters

**Hey guys it's me Dimitri Jinx! I'm a new author here, and welcome to my first story! _Muggles meet Magic._ Here we have a story where your average Muggle meets some of the most iconic characters in the magical world. This story will take character submissions as well as plot line, the requirements are as follow:**

 **The requirements:**

Name

Gender (Male, Female, Trans)

Age (Child, Teen, Adult; Submit actual age)

Description (Physical)

Description (Personality.)

PLOT! (What you want to happen!)

Who they meet.

Their relation ship status (Single, Dating)

Muggle/Squib/Wizard

Should the chapter contain the Harry Potter character's POV?

*All requests should be in the reviews. Hope to see them!*

I can't wait to get started! Hopefully some characters come in soon, until then!

Your fellow Fangirl and Fictioner,

Dimitri Jinx


	2. Lyla Price

**Here is my first character Lyla Price. I hope you enjoy her adventure into the magical world of witchcraft and wizardry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Golden trio,any characters, Hogwarts and anything created by J.K. Rowling.**

 **Lyla Price**

Hi, my name is Lyla Price and I am eleven years old. My friends tell me that I have a bubbly and curious personality. I am short. I get it, the world doesn't want me to be able able to reach anything. I have long violet, naturally curly hair that sometimes covers my large forest green eyes. I have pale skin, with freckles covering the area near my nose. I have so many of them. Anyways I'm an orphan. Save your tears, I don't need your pity. My parents were tragically murdered by a man or creature, I should say, named Sirius Black. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time along with eleven others. I now live with my loving but sometimes forgetful Gran. She has taken care of me ever since the accident. I don't remember much about my parents, what I can conjure up when I think of them is this warm glow and the image of my mother's bright green eyes. I wonder what they are like. What kind of people they were,what their favourite foods were. My Gran doesn't talk much about them when I ask. She's only shown me a photograph of them holding me as a baby, and told me they died too soon. This is what happened when I went looking for answers for their death.

One morning I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. I ran down the stairs to find a plate stacked high of perfectly golden, round light and fluffy pancakes. Beside it was a bowl of berries. I sat down and smelled the food. My Gran came in with two plates and cutlery.

"What's this all for?" I asked while beginning to fill my plate.

" It's all for you, I wanted to make you a nice breakfast." Cooed the woman with silver and black hair that was pulled up into a bun. She had kind green eyes like mine but hers sparkled. She had several wrinkles placed around her eyes and forehead. She smiled through soft small pink lips at me. My Gran was one of the kindest people on the planet. Well I think so.

Gran and I ate breakfast together and after I was finished I thanked her and ran up to my room. I took a long warm shower and readied for the day. I put on my same old boring uniform. I added a large white bow in the back of my hair to add a little flair to my dull attire. I bounded down the steps and kissed Gran on the cheek. I threw my brown back pack over my shoulder. I hopped onto my bike and waved goodbye to gran as i rode off to Riverview academy.

(Fast forward to after school.)

School was boring as ever. The only interesting thing that happened was when Kyle Pattens set some raisins on fire in the microwave. I was really hoping something would come of it like the rest of the day off. But nope. The rest of the day went by slowly. Each second ticked by until that satisfying riiiiiing of the final bell went off. I ran out of the classroom and retrieved my backpack. I waved goodbye to my friend Lacey and began biking off towards the library to do research on Sirius Black. I was biking when I turned the corner and hit a rock. I jumped off my bike to see what happened. Great a flat tire. Just what I needed. I walked my bike over a few blocks until I spotted an old red telephone booth in an abandoned alley way. I parked my bike beside it. I walked into it and tried to dial my Gran.

"Excuse me miss. I don't recommend using that booth, it doesn't really work." Called out a woman.

I turned around to see a woman with black hair tied up in a bun. She had green eyes that looked kindly at me. Her skin was pale. She wore a green hat, and green robes that matched her eyes.

"What's your name dear, you look familiar." Asked the woman.

I know Gran says to never talk to strangers, but she seemed so trust worthy.

"Lyla, Lyla Price. Now can you please tell me yours." I replied hesitantly.

"Ah, Lyla that name rings a bell. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I know your Gran. Agnes Lula. She was a great friend of mine." The woman responded.

"You know my Gran?" I asked.

"Yes dear, now were you trying to call her?" She asked softly back.

I nodded while looking at my bike. She traced my gaze back to my bike and saw my flat tire.

"Why don't I take you back to your Grans." She offered.

"Ok." I said while picking up my bike.

"Come with me." She said coming towards me.

We walked over to the corner and she called a cab. I threw my bike in the back of the cab and jumped in with her. The two of us sat in silence all the way back to my house. I opened my door to see my Gran standing on the porch.

I retrieved my Scarlet beauty from the trunk and wheeled it to the front porch. Gran gave me a big hug and looked over my shoulder.

"Minerva, I haven't seen you in years." My Gran said releasing me and giving the woman a hug.

"It certainly has been Agnes. I found dear Lyla here at the Muggle entrance to the MM.(Ministry of Magic) She thought she could use it to call you, but seeing as it doesn't work I offered to bring her home." Said Minerva coming out of the hug.

"Dear why don't you get a start on your homework, I heated up some pancakes from earlier for a snack." Gran instructed.

I did as I was told and went inside. The pancakes were scrumptious, homework was simple all i had to do was a few math sheets and read for a while. After completing my task I went into the living room to find Gran and Minerva drinking tea together.

"Lyla, take a seat we have to discuss your schooling." Said Gran putting down her tea.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Please, REVIEW,REVIEW and finally REVIEW!**

 **Your fellow fictioner and fan girl**

 **Dimitri Jinx**


	3. Lyla Price Pt 2

**Hey guys welcome back to my story! I hope you enjoyed Pt 1 of Lyla's adventure. Now here is where we left off.**

 _I did as I was told and went inside. The pancakes were scrumptious, homework was simple all i had to do was a few math sheets and read for a while. After completing my task I went into the living room to find Gran and Minerva drinking tea together._

 _"Lyla, take a seat we have to discuss your schooling." Said Gran putting down her tea._

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the golden trio, hogwarts or anything created by the talented J.K. Rowling.**

 **Lyla** **Price.**

Oh no, what did I do! Maybe the principle blamed me for Nancy Prettin falling off the top of the school. I was only there when she fell. The poor girl was dared to by that no good Alex Grant. If anything I helped her get the medical aid she needed. Maybe they blame me for the microwave that was set on fire today. What if they thought that I was the kid that pulled the fire alarm last week, sure I was happy they did it, but I would never have done that. I was starting to panic with all of the silence.

"Whatever it is that they are accusing me of I'm not guilty. I'm innocent, come on Gran you don't believe any of the rubbish they say. I would never do something stupid at school on purpose." I pleaded.

Gran and Minerva only chuckled softly.

"What's so funny, do I have pancakes in my teeth? Is it something I said?" I asked while checking my teeth for any remaining food pieces.

They both laughed a little bit more at my confused expression.

"No, dear you've done nothing wrong, why don't we let Minerva here explain." Chimed Gran.

I turned my attention towards the woman in green.

"Ahem, yes. Lyla why don't you just read this." Said Mierva while digging through her robes.

She retrieved a letter and handed it to me.

 ** _Lyla price_**

 ** _176 Dappner rd_**

 ** _The room upstairs_**

I turned the card over to see a red wax seal. I removed it gently and took out the parcel inside, it read.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 _Dear Miss Price, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins September 1st, we expect your owl no latter then July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Head Mistress._

I looked up from my letter to see Minerva and Gran looking at me.

"You've got to be kidding me. Witchcraft and Wizardry. There's no such thing. That's all a bunch of rubbish." I said putting the letter aside.

I looked to my Gran to see what she thought of this. Hopefully she agreed with me that this was all a hoax. Her expression told me this was real.

"Is there such a thing?" I asked. They both nodded.

"It's actually more of a place. I will escort you there. Before your arrival we will need to go buy your school necessities . They will be provided to you by the school, because of the inconvenience." Added Minerva.

"Oh no need Minerva, I have some galleons and sickles in a pouch upstairs." Gran said while standing up.

"No, Agnes. It's the least we could do. It's our fault that her acceptance letter got lost. This is our way of making it right." Said Minerva softly.

They both now turned towards me.

"We will be leaving immediately, your belongings have been packed for you already.I'll be waiting outside while you two say your goodbye's. It was lovely to see you again Agnes. I hope we can stay in touch." Stated McGonagall as she left the room and stood outside.

I ran up to my Gran and squeezed her tightly.

"Don't worry dear, I know you'll do great. Feel free to write to me whenever you want. I'll always write back. I'm going to miss you so much. Be strong my dear. Don't let anyone tear you down." Gran whispered softly. A small tear escaped her eye.

"I'm going to miss you to Gran." I cried.

I released from the warm embrace and wiped away my tears. I smiled one last time at Gran. I then ran to the front porch where Minerva stood.

"Ok, where do we go now?" I asked trying not to sound as though I just finished crying.

"Hold on to my arm tightly and don't let go." Ordered Minerva.

She held out her right arm and I quickly grabbed hold of it. Right after touching the soft robe, I was transported to the front of a bar. I let go of Minerva's arm and ran towards a sewer and threw up. I looked up to see Minerva looking at me.

"Don't worry the effects won't last long. It happens to everyone after their first time apparating." She reassured me.

I simply nodded trying to comprehend what just happened. I stood up straight and followed Minerva into the bar. I tagged along closely to her scared of getting lost. I didn't ask any questions as she led me to the back door. We walked through it to see a ginormous brick wall. I began to turn around thinking we were going back inside.

"Come dear, we need to purchase your books and things. No time to lose." McGonagall called out.

I turned around and walked back to her side. She whipped out a long piece of intricately carved wood. I studied it and gasped.

"Is that a wand?" I asked with a bit of excitement in my voice.

"Of course t is, every witch and wizard has one. We're really going to need to catch you up on what you've missed. Come along ." She said with concern.

She tapped her wand on certain bricks and before my eyes I watched as the solid brick wall opened up to reveal a magnificent alleyway.

Minerva saw my expression and laughed a little. I had never seen anything so mind blowing.

"Lyla Price welcome to Diagon alley." She said as the two of us stepped through the not so solid brick wall.

 **What did you think? I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts and how I can improve so that you can enjoy it more. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Submit characters you want to see have their stories developed.**

 **Your fellow fictioner and fan girl**

 **Dimitri Jinx**


	4. Lyla Price Pt 3

**Hey guys welcome back to Muggles meet Magic! I hope you've enjoyed and liked the previous chapters. Here's a brief recap.**

She tapped her wand on certain bricks and before my eyes I watched as the solid brick wall opened up to reveal a magnificent alleyway.

Minerva saw my expression and laughed a little. I had never seen anything so mind blowing.

"Lyla Price welcome to Diagon alley." She said as the two of us stepped through the not so solid brick wall.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Golden trio, Hogwarts or anything created by the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

 **Lyla Price**

"Wow, this place is so cool." I said as we began walking into the alley. I gawked at all of the crooked and tall buildings.

"Yes, it is. Now let's purchase your books, I will go buy the necessary volumes. While I do so please change into these." Declared Minerva.

She handed me a set of black robes along with the rest of a uniform. She dropped me off at the ice cream shop. Florene Fortescue's Icecream parlor. She left me there while she went and bought my books. I quickly changed into my new uniform putting my clothes in a bag. I then sat in the ice cream shop and ate my delicious vanilla ice cream while I people watched. It was fascinating seeing all the interesting people coming in and out of the store. One man changed from a bald eagle into a six foot brunet. Right as I finished the last drop of vanilla heaven Minerva walked in with a bag. I threw out my container and walked over to her.

"Where to now?" I asked chirpily.

"Now we are going to go get you a wand." Minerva replied.

I beamed in excitement, I was practically glowing. My smile was as big as it could be.

We walked together down the alleyway and stopped in front of a store. The sign read

 _Olivanders_

 _Makers of fine wands since 382 BC._

"Right now, in you go. I'll be purchasing your cauldron while you're in there." Said Minerva as she turned around and headed off.

OK Lyla, you can do this just go in there and act normal. You're just getting a wand. No big deal. I took a deep breath and stepped into the shop. The door closed and I heard the chimes of a bell. I turned around to see several lines of wooden shelves filled with boxes.

Out came an older, tall man with a head full of static white hair, pale skin and silver eyes that looked down at me.

"Hello there, my name is Lyla Price and I'm here to chose my wand." I said softly.

"Of course dear of course,I'm Mr. Olivander pleasure to meet you. But Lyla, the wizard doesn't chose the wand. The wand chooses the wizard. Come along come along." Said as he turned around and looked through his shelf of boxes.

Time went by with me breaking a shelf, sending wand cases flying and breaking a light.

"Here try this one, it's an 12 and a half inch, ebony wood with a dragon heart string core." Said Mr. Olivander while handing me the wand.

I held it in my hand and it seemed to fit right in my palm. I held it up and gave it a flick. Suddenly a warm yellow glow spouted from the wand and I felt a small breeze around me. It felt just right, I brought the wand down and held it in my palm.

"That's the one, I believe we can expect great things from you Miss Price, great things indeed." Added Mr. Olivander.

I paid him with the money Minerva gave me and said goodbye to Mr. Olivander.

I stepped through the door to see Minerva waiting for me outside of the shop.

"I assume you've found your wand."

I held up my strapping new wand with a smile.

"Good, now I've bought you everything except a pet. You can go into the shop right over there and use the leftover money to buy yourself a companion. Run along now, no time to waste." Said Minerva pointing towards a shop across the alley.

I followed the directions to Magical Menagerie. I stepped inside to see that it was extremely cramped and noisy. It had every inch of wall covered in seemed to sell all kinds of animals. From poisonous orange snails, a giant jewl-encrusted tortoise. I could see sleek black rats who's gaze followed me, owls, ravens and cats of every colour shape and size. I came across a white kitten with a star shaped black patch over it's right eye. It purred at me. I went up to the clerk and ask if it was for sale.

"He's all your's if you want him, I'm warning you he's a curious cat that one." Said the clerk.

"I don't mind curiosity at all." I said looking at the small kitten.

I paid for my pet and was given it's cage along with some food.

"I'm going to call you ninja." I said scratching the kitten behind the ears.

I left the store to see that night had already fallen, I walked up the block and found Minerva. We checked over the list.

"I believe we have everything, grab hold of my arm dear it's time we get to Hogwarts." Said Minerva quickly while putting out her right arm once more.

I once again took it and we were apparated to a bumpy dirt road in the middle of a lush green forest. The effects of apparating took it's toll and I ran to a tree and my ice cream came back up, and was now inhabiting the side of a tree.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that." I said as I caught up to Minerva.

" No need to, most people don't experience it until they can perform it themselves." She reassured me.

"Oh ok then." I said walking beside her.

We came to a stop in front of a set of gates. Minerva waved her wand and the opened up. We walked past them to see a carriage.

"Get in." Instructed Minerva.

I did as I was told, and sat in the carriage across from Minerva. All of a sudden the carriage began moving on it's own along the winding dirt pathway. Instead of questioning it I've learnt over the past six hours to roll with it. We sat in silence as the carriage took us up the path until it stopped and for the first time looked the other direction. I stepped out of the carriage to see a massive castle with turrets and bridges lit up. It was surrounded by miles forest and lake. It was breath taking. At the top of the steps Minerva called out.

"Come now, you need to be sorted."

I ran up the steps and followed Minerva through large doors. I followed her as we went down a hall lit by torches. We stopped at another pair of doors.

"When you hear me call your name, step through those doors and walk to me. Understood?" She asked.

"Yes m'am."

She went through those doors quickly and I could see her walking down an aisle towards a man with a long white beard, with half moon spectacles. The doors closed and I waited in front of them impatiently. I became more nervous with each second that passed. It felt like hurs and then I heard Professor McGonagall say much louder, "Welcome Lyla Price. "

I patted down my robes, pushed my light violet hair behind my ears. I took a deep breath in and pushed the doors open leaving my old life behind me. The hall was silent the only sound I could here were the clacks my shoes made as I walked down the aisle between four long wooden tables. It felt as if a thousand stares were being burned into my skull. I continued to keep my head up as I walked forward towards where Minerva was standing beside a stool with an old tattered hat on it. At the end of what felt like an endless aisle I stood in front of the stool.

"Take a seat." Mouth McGonagall.

I sat on the stool facing the sea of people who's stares were now burning even more. Minerva placed the old hat on my head. I sat there feeling like I looked extremely stupid. Then something extremely unexpected happened.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Spoke the hat.

I looked out at the sea of people but it seemed I was the only one that could hear it.

"You could have great success in Ravenclaw, it seems clear to me, but what is this a brave heart and soul. You are very courageous." The hat continued.

Then the hat shouted so that everyone could hear.

"Better be... Gryffindor!"

Suddenly the table closest to me erupted in cheers and applause. The other three table politely applauded. I took it that I now belonged to the table that was the loudest. Minerva took the hat off of my head and indicated that I sit at the loud table. I stepped down from the stool and ran to the table and sat beside a boy withmessy black hair, green eyes that hid under large round glasses.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." He said trying to be louder then the cheering.

"Thanks, I'm Lyla Price." I shouted while holding out my hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said while shaking my hand.

 **So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Please, REVIEW,REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Submit your characters, to have the chance to see their world created.**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fan girl**

 **Dimitri Jinx.**


	5. Lyla Price Pt 4

**Welcome back to Muggles meet Magic. Here's a brief recap as to where we left off.**

"Better be... Gryffindor!"

Suddenly the table closest to me erupted in cheers and applause. The other three table politely applauded. I took it that I now belonged to the table that was the loudest. Minerva took the hat off of my head and indicated that I sit at the loud table. I stepped down from the stool and ran to the table and sat beside a boy withmessy black hair, green eyes that hid under large round glasses.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." He said trying to be louder then the cheering.

"Thanks, I'm Lyla Price." I shouted while holding out my hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said while shaking my hand.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character, line , creature, Hogwarts or anything created by J.K. Rowling.**

 **Lyla Price.**

I sat beside Harry, before my eyes a feast appeared out of thin air and was spread across the table as far as the eye could see. I reached forward and filled my plate with rolls, mash and all sorts of delicious food.

"I like your scar Harry. It's cool how it's shaped like a lightning bolt. How did you get it? I got the scar on my arm from falling off of a bunk bed." I rambled while trying to politely shove food in my face.

Harry quickly covered his scar with some hair. He blushed and stayed mute.

"Oh, sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand." I said trying to retract my statement.

I decided to eat in silence from that point on. Good going Lyla, it's been maybe ten minutes and you're already not making friends. I quickly ate my food and sat watching the people around me. Everyone seemed happy, well who wouldn't be, were in a place with freaking magic! Any who, once every one seemed to have finished eating a brand new feast of sweets appeared. This was my kind of scene. I grabbed a slice of something called treacle tart. It was heavenly. Definitely one of my favourites. Taking another slice and shoving a bite in my mouth, Harry turned to me.

"I got it from a man who murdered my parents,he then tried to kill me but it resulted in my scar name is V-v-.." He then lowered his voice."Voldemort." He then had shivers sent down his spine.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear you, did you say Voldemort?" I asked a bit louder then I should have.

" Quite down, he's not someone people like to talk about around here.I would advise not saying his name out loud. People can get very scared and mad when mentioning his name. I don't mind at all, but everyone else seems to." Harry said in a lowered whispered.

"I don't understand you people, fear in the name increases fear in the thing itself. You people are so weird." I said, in frustration."Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I quickly added.

"It's ok, to be honest I agree with you." He said quietly.

"Thanks, since you shared a secret with me, I guess i'll do you a solid and repay the favour." I began. I took a deep breath in closed my eyes then breathed out a big sigh."I'm also an orphan, actually funny story, my parents were also murdered. They were murdered when I was really young, I have no memory of them what so ever. They were murdered by a man named Sirius Black and I've been on the hunt for him my whole life. So ya, that's one thing we have in common." I said with a small fake laugh trying to hold back a tear from escaping my eye.

Harry noticed the tears creating a tsunami in my eyes.

"It's ok, I miss my parents every single day. Like you I never really got to know them. They died when I was less then two years old. So I have no recollection about them. " He said trying to comfort me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

"You know I think were going to be good friends you and I. Harry Potter would you like to be my friend?" I asked.

"I would love nothing more. And I agree, I also think we're going to be good friends." He replied.

I spent the rest of the meal chatting with Harry. Near the end I noticed a scrawny boy next to him with flaming red hair. He seemed to be tall, thin and gangling, with freckles.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. " He said through a mouthful of chicken and sticking out his hand covered in food.

"Pleasure." I said hesitantly using two fingers to shake his disgusting hand.

I learnt that Harry was this thing called a Half blood, his dad was a pure blood wizard, and his mum was a muggle born like me. Together that makes Harry a half blood. I learnt that he grew up with his aunt, uncle and cousin who were and still frankly are barbaric. That is not how you should treat a human being let alone a young boy. Harry was an only child. Ron however is one of seven children. He has six older brothers and a younger sister. He is a pure blood, he grew up with a different child hood then Harry and I did. Ron seemed really nice, once you looked past his messy eating habits. Harry was also really nice. I was getting somewhere on this whole making friends thing. Now for the hard part. After dinner I was escorted with the rest of my house mates back to the Gryffindor towers. I entered through the talking woman painting, to be honest this whole magic thing hasn't set in yet. Once inside I felt welcomed by the roaring fire in the fireplace. There was stuffed armchairs surrounding the fireplace and there was a great view from the windows. It felt warm and cozy with the warm tones of red and gold displayed around the room. I was assigned my room and I walked up the stairs after saying goodnight to Harry and Ron. You can do this Lyla, you've already made some friends how hard could it be to make friends with the same gender as you? I took a deep breath and opened the door prepared for anything that could come my way.

 **That's all I have for you guys today. I hope you enjoyed it. Like always comment your thoughts and constructive advice. i want to fit the story to your requirements! Please, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW.**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl**

 **Dimitri Jinx.**


	6. A note

**Hey guys, it's me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.**

 **I'm just curious about a few things.**

 **A) Should I/ do you want me to continue Lyla Price's story.**  
 **B) If you said yes to A, how many more chapters.**  
 **C) If you said yes to do you want to see happen? Plot line wise.**  
 **D) Should I start a new character?**  
 **E) If so who? What? Where? When and Why?**

 **Give me your suggestions in the comments/reviews.**

 **I'm just trying to make the stories you guys want to read and love.**  
 **Please tell me what you want or else I cannot please you.**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl**  
 **Dimitri Jinx.**


	7. Lyla Price Pt 5

**Hey guys welcome back to Muggles meet magic! I'm so sorry about being MIA recently but I'm back! Hope you guys are getting some vitamin D. Ok here goes it. Here's the next chapter of Muggles meet magic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

 **Previously on Muggles meet Magic,**

You can do this Lyla, you've already made some friends how hard could it be to make friends with the same gender as you? I took a deep breath and opened the door prepared for anything that could come my way.

* * *

I opened the door to see only one other girl there. She had long bushy brown hair, I wonder what would happen if I stuck bubble gum in it? Anyways she was a little bit taller then I was, but that's not too difficult seeing as I'm very short. Anyways she was wearing her Gryffindor uniform, which I guess I will also have to wear. The girl had buck teeth which weren't too noticeable unless you're me and notice everything. She had brown eyes that seemed to be darting back and forth between lines on her book. She had an air of someone who was extremely intelligent. I also think that she would make a terrible enemy. She looked up from her book and made eye contact with me then went back to reading . Alright here goes nothing.

" Hi there, I'm-

" Yes I know, you're Lyla Price. I'm Hermione Granger." She interrupted never looking up from her book.

I was taken aback from the interruption. But I took a deep breath and decided not to comment.

"So umm, where are the others?" I asked while tucking a lock of my purple hair behind my ear.

" They're down in the Library or off wandering the halls. I really don't care." She said still her gaze not leaving her book.

Ok Lyla, you can do this, jut try and make small talk. It can't be that hard right?

" So nice weather we're having today..." I mumbled.

" Not really, were supposed to have a thunderstorm tonight." She replied.

Ok, small talk not going so well. Maybe if I could find a topic she's interested in. I looked around her bed to see if there were anything I could talk about. All I could see were books and more books. Ohh. That's what we should talk about.

" Um. Hermione, I'm not too educated in this whole magical field. Do you mind recommending some books to me?" I asked praying this might work.

For the first time in our entire conversation she looked up from what she was reading and closed the book shut. Her brown eyes were bursting with excitement. She had the biggest smile on her face as if someone had just given her a bag of candy. Yes, score one for Lyla.

" You dont have the faintest idea how long I've been waiting for someone to ask me that." She smiled.

Hermione explained to me all of her favourite novels and stories, she talked to me for hours about just the goblin ward alone. This girl was fascinated with literature. She and I had sneaked down to the library and returned ed with a pile high of books for me and even taller one for her. We spent the night comparing theories and ideas until I passed out on my bed of exhaustion.

I had the most bizarre dream I think I have ever had.

I was standing In a brick room with dim lighting. In the center of the room was a large mirror. I saw a boy with messy black hair and Hogwarts robes on. He looked tired and beat up. When I looked more closely I saw that his robes were tattered and had rips on them. I looked ahead and saw beside the mirror was a man. He had teachers robes on and pale skin. He was wearing a purple turaban. I could only see the backs of the boy and the mans heads. The men lifted up his hands and began to unwrap his violet head piece. Wrap by wrap until it came off. What laid beneath it was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. It was a face. The face was contorted and ghostly white. It had eyes that were blood screamed pure evil. It had slits in its face for nostrils. Then the most terrifying thing happened it made eye contact with me and smiled. I woke up in a pool of sweat. Whatever that thing was I never wanted to see it again. Who was the little boy? Whoever he was I feel extremely sorry for him. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was too scared to see that face again. My tiredness got the better of me, and when my eyes shut they seemed to be glued together. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night. The next morning I woke up at around 7:00. I was going to tell Hermione about my dream but something told me not to. I don't know why. I really wanted someone to tell me, Oh Lyla that doesn't exist you were just dreaming. Yet something tells me I wasn't just dreaming.

 **Oooh cliffhanger! Who were those people? What happened there? Why did she dream that? No one knows. Just kidding I do! Thanks for reading! T'ill next time. Hope you like this chapter in Muggles meet Magic!**

 **Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl**

 **-Dimitri Jinx ;)**


	8. The end

**Hello Fictioners.**

 **I'm sad too say that I will be no longer continuing this story. I'm sorry to disappoint any of you with this news. However if you would like to continue reading my work, I have a little surprise for you. Go check out my latest Fic called Dares. It is a Percy Jackson an the Olympians story which i'm told is good. Please don't hate me for ending this I've just found a calling to write in another fandom. I love you all and if you could, go give Dares a look. And hey drop a review!**

 **Lots of love**

 **-Dimitri Jinx.**


End file.
